


Where When and How

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: After being stranded on an alien planet, Rush and Belle arrive back on Destiny...maybe.





	Where When and How

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is part of a much larger idea I've had for a Rushbelle fic, but I've never had the time to sit down and do anything with it. So here is this thing I've written. Someday there might be more, but today is not that day. I'm sorry. For the Writer's Month prompt #9: time travel.

Belle stepped out onto the metal ramp, shaking off the strange tingling sensation that gate travel always left behind.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Destiny, I think.” Rush’s eyes scanned the room as he came to stand beside her. 

A wormhole some weeks ago had sent them to an unfamiliar planet, but once they’d located the stargate, he had hoped they could find their way back to the ship. It seemed he was correct, for the most part.

The gate room was definitely on Destiny, or at least a ship exactly like it. The air smelled oddly stale, but not too thin, so didn’t seem that they were in danger of running out. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard it, the faint humming background noise he’d come to associate with the ship they’d been stranded on after the attack on Icarus. It was the sound of the engines mixed with that unique vibration of slipping through space, radiation and microparticles bouncing off the shields. He took a few steps forward, and then looked behind him. 

Boot prints were visible in the fine layer of dust on the ramp and the floor, and he frowned, his mind considering several possibilities.

“I think a better question is _when_ are we?”

Belle came up beside him again, her head rolling up and back as she looked around. He watched as her eyes narrowed and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, the two things she always did when she was deep in thought. Though their relationship when they’d first arrived on Destiny was chilly even on the best days, their stranding on yet another strange planet, after being flung through a wormhole, had led to a new understanding of sorts; and a few rather heated nights in the shelter of their small shuttle.

It was quite interesting what happened when they were removed from the rest of the crew, and had to rely solely on their wits and each other. It was also quite interesting what Dr. Belle French, renowned xenobiologist, could do with her tongue.

Rush’s lips twitched as her face slowly turned towards him. He worried she might be upset, but then her mouth started to curve. “Shall we investigate, Dr. French?”

Belle’s eyebrows lifted and her lips set in a smirk that was all too familiar to him now. “Lead the way, Nicky.”


End file.
